


But, What If?

by trevania



Series: AELDWS Competition [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dominance, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevania/pseuds/trevania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is a pointman and pointmen don’t have fantasies. Well, they don’t have fantasies that they talk about publicly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But, What If?

**Author's Note:**

> AELDWS - Week Four Entry
> 
> No Beta. I am totally not sold on this and I wrote it. It's very expected, but here it is. Have some hella fluff.

Tonight is the night he tells himself. Tonight, he will let Eames know what he wants to do in the bedroom. He lies on the aforementioned man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his fingers run along his spine and contemplating how this conversation is going to go. Dreading having it even. Things could go very good on one hand. Eames could be onboard with the idea. Eames might be totally accepting or he could think it’s a joke and never take him seriously again. There was really a lot to lose here if he really thought about it and coming out of this conversation looking like the odd one was not something he was even contemplating and what about his reputation in the dream community? No one would ever take him seriously again if this got out.

His urge to roleplay in and out of the bedroom was something he thought about more often than not. Going to a bar and pretending to chat up some random guy while making eye contact with Eames from across the room. Watching his nostrils flare as he watches another man rub Arthur’s thigh or lean into him as he laughs too much at a joke that could not be  _that funny_  and acting as if he isn’t with Arthur only to take him home later that night and make him pay for it. Whispering to Arthur “you’re mine” over and over again between grunts as he slides deeper and deeper into him, hitting that spot that only Eames can reach, making him beg for more. Or if Eames could…

He is seriously pondered the idea for quite a while and forgot about his surroundings, until he feels Eames nudging him in the side.

“If you want to take this upstairs, all you have to do is say so. Though, I am not opposed to breaking in the couch. It is the only place we haven’t covered in bodily fluids.”

“I was just thinking…”

“I know love, I can feel it”, Eames says as he tilts his hips up toward Arthur, making their cocks touch through the thin fabric of their shorts.

“No, I have something to share.”

Eames gestures for him to continue.

“I..I have this thing I want to try. Roleplaying and I don’t know how you’ll feel about it.”

Eames looks at him for a long time, not responding and Arthur starts to suddenly regret saying anything. Eames puts a finger under Arthur’s chin, turning it towards him and says, “Love, I’m willing to do whatever you want to keep you happy and if that is something you want to try, I’ll do it with you.

Arthur physically relaxes and Eames starts to chuckle.

“Did you honestly think I would say no? Arthur, I play different people for a living.”

“Maybe, I can be someone else with you for a while?”

“Maybe we can be other people together”, Eames says as he leans in for a kiss.


End file.
